


Grindelwald's Grip

by Vintage_Unicorn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Newtina, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love, Mind Reading, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Power Dynamics, Ransom, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sisters, Telepathy, Torture, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Unicorn/pseuds/Vintage_Unicorn
Summary: Queenie is interrupted when delivering an important item to Grindelwald, resulting the capture of herself, Tina and Newt.(Set during Crimes of Grindelwald because I can't wait any longer!!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider the tags before you read this fanfic - Our beautiful characters are going to suffer quite a bit before anything good happens <3

“Good. You’re here.” Vinda Rosier spoke as Queenie ascended the steps before her. “Did you bring what I asked for?” Queenie nodded, handing over a small vile to the other woman. Suddenly there were voices growing louder in the distance. “Stupid girl! You were followed!”

Rosier gripped Queenie’s bicep like a vice, as Tina and Newt sprinted into the dimly lit space.  
“Let go of me!” Queenie’s squeaked as Rosier pressed her wand into the girl’s neck with her other hand.  
“Drop your wand, Scamander!” The tall woman shouted over the billowing blue flame that sparked and surrounded the amphitheatre. Tina looked to Newt as he raised his arms above his head holding his wand delicately in his right hand.  
“You too!” Rosier spat, turning to Tina, pressing her wand further into Queenie’s skin, causing her to squirm in pain. Tina’s mouth dropped open to respond but she was interrupted.

“Mr Scamander.” Grindelwald’s voice cackled into the space. “Miss Goldstein.” He exchanged slow looks with both of them. Newt sensed he was thinking - calculating. “Actually, I’m glad you’re here. I believe you will be most useful.”

Newt knew they should try to escape but his instincts told him that Tina would never forgive him if they left Queenie behind. Grindelwald fired a non-verbal disarming spell at the pair and they wands flew from their grip. Newt quickly grabbed Tina’s hand and pulled her close to his side, protecting her with his body.

“Teenie go!” Queenie shouted but Rosier quickly silenced her with a swift hex. With his wand, Grindelwald sent a body bind spell towards Newt and with his left hand he summoned Tina to his side. Newt collapsed to the floor as Tina flew through the air and the criminal wrapped his hand around her neck, keeping her feet from touching the ground. She let out a choking sound as both Queenie and Newt protested. Tina clawed at the hand that held her as Gellert chose his words carefully.  
“Porpentina, I’ve always found you fascinating - I anticipate becoming further acquainted with you.” He dropped her to the ground and knocked her out with a swift flick of his wrist.  
“Time to go.” He said, signalling Rosier who began to drag Queenie towards him. Grindelwald summoned Newt over and then they aparated out of sight.

 

The room was completely dark. Newt heard the soft whimpers of Queenie quickly fade away as soon as they arrived.  
“Tina?” he said into the space.  
“Newt!” He got a reply. But, he wasn’t in control of his own body. Not yet. He felt tense but he couldn’t help but notice the sensation that someone else’s magic was holding him. He was roughly pushed into a chair and he felt magic bind his limbs to the wood.

Finally, the room was lit. Gellert Grindelwald activated a deluminator and light flew to their corresponding globes. Newt saw Tina strapped to a chair opposite him and his chest tightened. They were defenceless.

Grindelwald spoke first.  
“What I fail to understand is why Dumbledore will not face me himself…” He moves to stand before Newt. “Instead he sends his little puppy.” He traces a finger along Newts jawline, tilting his head up. “You are a pawn in his game.” He cooed, running a hand through Newt’s hair and roughly pulling his head backwards.  
“What do you want with us?” Tina interrupted, breathing heavily. Gellert turned to her, his miss-matched eyes locking in on her gaze.  
“He will come for you…” The man answered plainly. “Because after I’m finished with you… well… he wouldn’t want the world to know that through in-action he had caused an auror and a civilian harm.” He slinked over to Tina, taking her face in his hands, squeezing her. Tina quickly inhaled and tried to pull away put he kept hold.  
“Get away from her!” Newt cried out, pulling against the binds that held him. Grindelwald flicked his finger along Tina’s cheek, using his power to cut a slit in her skin. Tina gasped in pain as he released her and watched blood drip out of the fresh wound. Newt breathed heavily as the man held his hand out to her again.  
“Ah!” Tina screamed as Grindelwald closed her cut with wandless magic. The skin peeled itself back together and she was left with a raised white scar on her left cheek.  
“Where is my sister?” Tina panted. Grindelwald pouted his reply,  
“She’s safe – for now.” He said, “As long as her loyalty continues.” Tina was shocked.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Hmm.” He looked inside her mind for a moment and laughed, seeing all the times Queenie had lied to Tina about where she was going. “I will be back for you two later…” He said turning away from them. “Cheerio!”

\-----=-= O =-=-----

Queenie shivered as she sat in the corner of the chamber. It seemed to be a study. There were cabinets filled with books and a large desk with a name plaque sitting on the front, “Dr. S. Klough”  
_Where are we?_ She projected into Rosier’s mind. The other woman turned to her from where she was sitting behind the desk with her legs up and drew a coy smile across her face.  
“We are borrowing this house for a little bit.”  
“What happened to Dr Klough…” She didn’t need a response because Rosier’s mind showed her everything. The woman had watched as Grindelwald tortured the man before finally slitting his throat. Queenie gasped in disgust and drew a hand to her mouth. Rosier turned away at the girl’s reaction, resenting her master’s favouritism for her.

There was a shuffle behind the large oak door before dark wizard entered the room.  
“Vilda.” He said, “Thank you for your efforts today. You are dismissed.” He smiled and waved her out of the room, leaving only a few feet between where Queenie sat and where he was standing.  
“Stand up.” He ordered. She obeyed, her eyes widening. This was the first time she had seen Grindelwald himself. All other communication had been through Rosier.

“Do you know what the potion you retrieved does to a person?” He asked, “Come closer, child.” He beckoned her without waiting for a response.  
“I uh… Believe it… Can amplify a Legilimens’ ability…” She slowly closed the distance between herself and Grindelwald.  
“That is correct.” He replied. Noticing that Queenie had paused a little far away he stepped forward and placed the vile in her hand, keeping hold of her delicate fingers. He wrapped an arm around the small of her back and leaned in to smell her hair.  
“Please don’t touch me like that…” Queenie said softly. He paid no mind to her words as he replied.  
“Open the vile.” He said. Queenie looked down and fiddled to untwist the cap as the large man rubbed his thumb up and down her back. He pulled her closer and raised the vile to his lips, tipping the light blue shimmering contents into his mouth. Queenie gently tried to pull away but he dropped the vile and hooked his other arm around her and pulled her so their bodies pressed together. He shivered for a moment, allowing to potion to take effect.  
“Please let go.” Queenie whimpered, missing her personal space.  
_You’re so special, little one. You have no idea how valuable you are to me._ His voice invaded her mind. She tried to look back but he had raised barriers to prevent her poking around. She, on the other hand, was completely vulnerable. She felt him probing though her mind, looking at her tragic childhood – discovering how much Tina means to her.  
_As long as you obey me, your sister will stay alive._ He said. Tears sprouted in Queenie’s eyes and she pushed against Grindelwald’s chest. He adjusted his grip so he held her by the jaw and pressed his lips against hers. She moaned in surprise and tried to push him away.  
_You’re incredibly beautiful._ He projected.  
_Stop! Get away from me!_ Queenie managed to shout into his mind. Shocked, Grindelwald retreated.

“I give you my love, willingly. Something I do for no one else.” Queenie did not reply, simply standing, rubbing her lips with her thumb. Suddenly he reached out and grabbed her wrist, dragging her towards the door.  
“This will teach you for being ungrateful!” He stormed through the building, pulling a crying Queenie through the halls and down to the basement. He kicked open another door and Tina and Newt were revealed.

“Queenie!” Tina cried out, pulling at her restraints, embarrassed for her sister to see her this way. Their antagonist pushed Queenie against the wall and held her there with a barrier of magic. She felt like she was being squished right up against the wall – no matter how hard she pushed, she couldn’t separate her body from it.  
“Next time I chose to show you affection you will accept it!” Gellert was sure to make eye contact with Queenie before he drove his wand into Tina’s stomach and sent a pulse of dark energy though her. Tina let out a gargled scream as her body shook violently.  
“Stop!” Queenie let out.  
“Newt!” Tina choked between screams.  
“Hang on!” Newt shouted as Grindelwald cackled. He released the spell and turned to Queenie again.  
“Show me that you understand.” He said. Queenie did her best to nod as the larger man stepped towards her.  
“Stay away from her!” Tina panted, her heart racing. Grindelwald flicked his wand back to Tina and her head fell limp against her body, stooped to one side.  
“Teenie!” Queenie looked over to her sister.  
“I said… show me.” Grindelwald was now inches away from her face.  
_Kiss me.  
_ Tentatively, Queenie craned her neck and leant forward to press her lips to his.

Grindelwald let out a pleasured moan before pulling away and letting Queenie slump to the floor. As she cried, he moved towards the exit.  
_She betrayed you._ Her projected into Newts mind. _I doubt her sister will ever forgive her._  
“That’s not true!” Newt snapped back as the door slammed closed.

Queenie crawled her way over to her sister and sat in front of her - gripping her sister’s arms from their place attached to the arms of the chair. She dove into her mind and saw only sadness.  
_Teenie, wake up!_  
She placed her hand on Tina’s stomach, there was no blood so he did not physically injure her. Although, to her it would have felt like it.  
“Wake up!” She shouted. Tina’s head rocked a little.  
“There we go…” Newt tried to lean closer. Tina gasped as her eyes flicked open.  
“Ah! Queenie!” She started.  
“I’m here!” Queenie buried her face in Tina’s lap. “I’m so sorry, Teenie!” She sobbed. Tina looked from Newt to her sister’s mop of hair.  
“What happened?” Tina could only think of the unthinkable and Queenie could hear it.  
“Nothing…” Tina broke down, no longer able to contain her tears. “He’s gone now.” Tina inhaled deeply before asking her next question.  
“Queen, why where you with Rosier before we arrived?” She said softly.  
“I, uh… she umm..” Queenie stumbled over her words. “He… said he could help me.”  
“Grindelwald?” Newt asked, shocked.  
“Yes.” Queenie turned to him, still sitting in front of her sister.  
“He said that if I supported him then Jacob and I could be together. But then he threatened to have me reported to MACUSA, if I didn’t _obey_ and… then I would lose him.” Queenie sobbed. “I had to. He would have been obliviated.”  
“I… don’t believe it.” Tina said, looking blankly at the wall. “Why would you…?”  
“I’m sorry Teen. I… I couldn’t see any other way.” She put her hands on Tina’s knees, her tear filled eyes begging for forgiveness.


	2. Chapter 2

Grindelwald listened in to their entire conversation from the comfort of his chambers, sitting back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He examined the astronomy inspired painting above him, admiring the stars and planets.

He could hear Queenie’s sobs echoing around his mind. No matter how hard she tried, she wasn’t able to remove her sister’s restraints. He chuckled to himself as he thought about what he wanted to do next. He decided he should wait until the next morning to alert Dumbledore of his captives, Gellert wasn’t in the mood to deal with a midnight ambush. Although, he wanted company.

The blonde woman intrigued him. But there was also something about her sister that fascinated him. Porpentina. What kind of a name is that? He decided he was in the mood for an intellectual conversation with the older Goldstein. Their first actual conversation since he was impersonating Graves.

_Vilda!_ He projected out into the house. Once he felt that he had her attention he continued; _Bring me the older Goldstein and take the other one to her room and keep her there._

\-----=-= O =-=-----

The door swung open and the Rosier woman entered. She whipped her wand about the space and Tina’s restraints vanished, but she didn’t get up.   
“Come on! Both of you!” Rosier spat grabbing a sister with either arm. She had Tina by the bicep and Queenie by the scruff of her coat.   
“Newt!” Tina cried out trying to give him a look of goodbye before she was hustled away.

 

“Stay.” Rosier said to Tina as they stopped at the end of the hall. She opened a door and pushed Queenie inside.   
“Hey!” The girl yelled back, banging on the wood as Vilda locked the door. Tina was so afraid, taking a guess at where she was being taken.   
“I’ll see you soon, Queen!” Tina said as Vilda pulled her away.

Tina’s heart raced as she let the woman guide her. There was a lump growing her throat and she was losing feeling in her fingertips. They stopped in front of an ornate dark wood door.   
“He’s waiting for you.” Tina heard as Rosier released her and stepped away. She reached out and took hold of the door handle. It was a cold metal. She inhaled deeply and let out her breath slowly. She turned the handle.

He was waiting for her. Sitting on the end of the bed, his jacket discarded on the back of an arm chair. She analysed his appearance. His white hair was well kept, his clothing was an eccentric choice and his golden eye was… focused… on… her.    
“Goldstein.” He said, coolly. Tina remained silent. “Porpentinahhh.” He let the last letter of her name dissipate into the air with his breath. “You always do this, don’t you?” He held out his hand and Tina felt her whole body tense. He slowly pulled her towards him, her shoes sliding across the wooden floor. “This beaten puppy routine – It may have worked on me while I was your director at MACUSA. But not anymore.” She was close enough to touch now so he wrapped his aged fingers around her blouse. “I do not find it cute, anymore.” No longer in the mood for a chat, he pulled her down to sit on the bed beside him and wrapped an arm around her waist. His spell had faded but Tina still sat frozen. “I want to know what makes you tick, Porpentina.” She closed her eyes as he slid his other hand beneath the waistband of her trousers, testing her.   
“Interesting.” Grindelwald hummed. “Your younger sister had more fight than you.”

Suddenly, Tina used her elbow to hit Gellert in the face and quickly sprung up from her place on the bed.   
“I think you underestimate me.” She finally spoke. He chuckled, glad she had chosen to make it physical. He leapt from the bed and grabbed her wrist. Tina punched him in the stomach and then across the jaw. He landed a jab in her side before she pushed him off her. She ran for the door but he dove on top of her, taking them both down. Tina screamed and squirmed beneath him. He picked her up by the waist and dragged her back over to the four poster bed, her limbs thrashing beneath her.   
“Get off me!” She screamed. He threw her onto the covers and she immediately tried to get up but he was too fast. He was on top of her again. “You’re foul!” Tina slapped him violently. He caught her arms and buried them in the mattress on either side of her head. She tried to kick up at him but he pinned her legs beneath him as he straddled her.   
“Feisty! That’s more like it.”

\-----=-= O =-=-----

Queenie sat on the floor with her back against the door. She was forced to listen to her sister’s cries echoing though her mind as Grindelwald tormented her. Every time she closed her eyes she could see what Tina could see. He was on top of her, fighting to keep her on her back as he ripped open her shirt and let his hands explore her body, every part of her body. Tina’s screams ripped her throat raw as she begged the dark wizard to stop his advances. That’s when Queenie began to scream too, she wanted it to stop. She almost wished it was her instead. She stood up and pounded on the door, screaming Tina’s name loudly.

Their cries melted together in Queenie’s mind. Her hands grew red from her constant poundings of the door.

What felt like an eternity later the door swung open and Rosier knocked Queenie out with a stunning spell, causing her to fall back like a marionette with severed strings.


	3. Chapter 3

Newt sat alone in the cell for the remainder of the night. He had drifted in and out of consciousness due to stress and fatigue and his mouth had grown increasingly dry. The last time he woke up he found his restraints had vanished and a slender figure lay on the ground at his feet.

“Tina!” He let out, leaping from his seat. He assessed her body for any exterior damage before hooking an arm beneath her shoulders and lifting her head onto his lap. She was awake. Her lips parted to form words but no sound escaped her lips. Her eyes were red, her cheeks flushed and her whole body was shaking. Newt noticed that her jacket was gone and the front of her blouse was unbuttoned.  
“Here.” He said gently, slowly fixing the fastenings of her shirt closed, reinstating her dignity.  
“Newt…” She said, barely audible. “Hold me.” He was taken aback by the sudden request, but wanted to do his best to make her feel comfortable so he pulled her closer, burying her face in his chest. She brought her arms up to her chest and let Newt cradle her. Her sobs absorbed into his clothing and he softly ran his hand through her dark hair.  
“Are you hurt?” Newt asked after Tina’s sobs went quiet. She shook her head but she was trying to speak. Newt leaned back so he could see her face. Her eyes were filled with fear.  
“He…” Her voice croaked, “forced himself onto me – he wouldn’t stop.”

He didn’t really know what to say, he just pulled her close to him again as her face scrunched up in pain. Her mind replaying the past few hours in vivid detail.  
“Do you know where your sister is?” Newt asked.  
“She’s locked in a room down the hall, I think.” She said, though her reply was muffled.  
“We’ll find a way out of here soon, I promise.” She wrapped her arms around him for support and blocked out the rest of the world – Her mind floated between thoughts.

\-----=-= O =-=-----

The dawn light cast long shadows through the windows of the house. Rosier stalked down a corridor, followed by Newt and Tina in chains. They stopped outside of Queenie’s door and Rosier retrieved the young woman from inside, dragging her along by the wrist.

“Where is my case?” Newt asked tentatively, missing the familiar noises of picket in his pocket.  
“Somewhere safe.” Rosier replied.  
“Those creatures need to be fed, you know? They will suffer without my care.” Newt continued, his voice unwavering as his hid his fear.  
“Behave yourselves, then we will see.” Rosier dismissed his request.

They reached the main hall, a room with a high ceiling and large windows lining the left hand side. Grindelwald stood waiting as Rosier led them inside. She shoved Queenie into his grip and brought her other captives to the centre of the room. She stood them beside one another and cast a spell at their feet, sealing them to the spot. Tina huffed in anger as Grindelwald ran his hands down Queenie’s arms while whispering something to her. She knew that her sister had vicariously witnessed her abuse last night. Queenie tried to avoid looking at Grindelwald but he grabbed her by the cheeks and forced her to make eye contact.  
“Don’t touch her!” Tina shouted. Gellert shot Tina a look of false pity before flicking his wand at her, dragging a piece of cloth past her lips, gagging her. Newt reached out from where his hands were locked behind his back as linked his fingers with Tina’s. She gave them a gentle squeeze in thanks as they witnessed Grindelwald order Rosier behind a camera. He took his place beside Newt, holding Queenie by the scruff of her coat. Vilda activated the magic camera and Gellert smiled,  
“Crucio!” He fired at Newt, red sparks latching onto his body as he momentarily writhed in pain. Queenie screamed and Tina tightened her grip on Newt’s hand as he struggled to stay standing.  
“Perfect!” Grindelwald declared. “Have that developed and leave it on my desk.” Rosier nodded before disappearing with the camera.

“Now, my dear guests.” He addressed his prisoners. “You must be famished.”

\-----=-= O =-=-----

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was reclining on a sofa on his apartment when there was a frantic knock on the door. He sighed, placing down the sherbet lemon he was about to eat and made his way over to the door.  
“Who is it?” He asked, drawing his wand.  
“Mail, sir. Says it’s urgent.” A high pitched voice replied. Albus swung the door open and revealed a teenage boy holding out a large parchment envelope. He nodded, taking it from the boy before closing the door again, cutting off the boy as he wished him a good day.

Dumbledore recognised the handwriting. Scripted in deep blue ink, he saw his full name etched onto the front of the envelope. It was the handwriting of a very old friend. One who he had since tried to discard from his life.

He ripped the seam with his wand and the photograph within floated into the air before him. The moving image showed Grindelwald holding a blonde woman tightly while using the cruciatus curse on Newt Scamander, a tall brunette was bound and gagged beside him. He gasped at the violence, flipping the photograph over to find a message on the other side.

_My dear friend,_  
_I have your pet and his companions, Porpentina and Queenie Goldstein. Porpentina is an auror with MACUSA and her sister is a gifted Legilimens they are proving very valuable to me._  
 _I trust you want to see Scamader alive again and the only way that will happen is if you give yourself over to me. We both know you are the only man who could possibly stop me so let’s remove that possibility, shall we?_  
 _If you do not come alone, then the boy will be dead before you arrive._  
 _\- GG_


	4. Chapter 4

Grindelwald had taken the liberty of re-decorating the dining hall with banners of his own design.  A skull emblem was the focus of many of the banners and a symbol that Newt, nor Tina or Queenie recognised littered the bottom centre of them all. A triangle containing a circle and a vertical line.

Gellert sat at the head of the table, Vilda on the opposite end. Newt and Tina were seated opposite each other on either side of Grindelwald and Queenie was down next to Rosier. About ten of his most loyal followers had joined them at the table, creating even more distance between Tina and her sister. Although they were no longer bound, the captives knew that any large movements would likely result in violence, so they all breathed deeply as they anticipated what would happen next.

“Welcome, my brothers and sisters, to my new base of operations. I trust you all travelled safely?” The room fell silent and many nodded their heads in agreement. “You will notice that we are joined by some honoured guests tonight.” He reached out and placed a heavy hand on Tina’s shoulder, forcing a panicked gasp out of her as she looked to Newt for reassurance.   
“It’s alright.” He mouthed.   
“This food that we are about to eat is a special treat, celebrating our victories to come.” The wizard sat back down and clapped his hands together twice, signalling is staff to bring out their meal.

Tina’s jaw dropped when she saw who emerged from the shadows of the doorway. Dressed in all black, his hair neatly slicked to one side, a heavy chain collar secured around his neck – was Credence. He carried a tray of food right over to Grindelwald and placed it down in front of him. Tina hissed the boy’s name.   
“Credence!” He ignored her. Chatter had begun to bubble around the table. “It’s me!”   
“Tina.” Newt warned. Impulsively, she grabbed hold of his jacket sleeve. Within seconds Grindelwald had hold of her wrist.   
“We do not touch the servants.” He pressed his wand tip into her palm and seared open a burning blister, causing her to scream and attempt to writhe from his grip. Once he was satisfied, he released her and left her to clutch at her injured right hand.   
“If you behave yourself I will heal it for you…” He said, turning his attention to Credence who was cowering. “Off you go boy, tell the other one to hurry up.” Credence scurried back through the doorway.

Newt watched Tina struggle to eat with her wounded hand but was grateful they had received anything. The guests were in the middle of their meal when an Asian woman with long black hair entered the space. Grindelwald rose from his seat.  
“Ladies and gentlemen I present to you one of our world’s greatest oddities. A Maledictus!” Newt gasped. He had heavily researched the condition but he had never seen one in person before. The woman was beautiful even with a scared expression lining her eyes. “Nagini, show these people your gift.” Queenie piped up from her end of the table.   
“Please don’t, she’s terrified.”   
“If she is grateful for my hospitality then she will demonstrate her affliction.” Grindelwald snapped. Queenie lowered her head.

Everyone watched as Nagini’s eyes shifted to black. She leaned backwards and her body contorted in half as she wrapped her arms around herself. Her limbs elongated and a green and brown colouring began to appear. Newt’s eyes widened as the woman completed her transformation and reared her head, now having taken the form of a giant snake.

“Mr Scamander, perhaps you can provide my party with an explanation as to what they have just witnessed.” Gellert turned to Newt.   
“I uh… A Maledictus is a female who was a carrier of a blood curse that would eventually lead her to turn into a beast permanently. In this case, a snake. The curse was carried from birth and was passed down from mother to daughter. The beast ultimately transformed into could vary based on the curse.” The audience applauded, leaving Tina and Queenie staring blankly at him. Grindelwald gave Newt a hearty pat on the back.   
“Well done. It seems you are not entirely useless.” Credence approached Nagini and lifted her into his arms. He then carried her from the room without another word. Tina was itching to get closer to him, to find out why he is here. The boy she had been searching for was right beneath her nose.

Her words pinched the back of her throat. Tina was desperate to speak to Credence. To embrace him. To apologise.  
“I would like to talk to Credence.” She let out, making eye contact with Grindelwald.   
“You shall do no such thing.” Gellert replied. The boy was standing in the doorframe again, he winced in pain as his collar seared a bright red. Tina figured it was being used to repress his Obscurus. Tina rose from her seat.   
“You’re hurting him!” The followers fell silent as they waited to see what punishment awaited Tina. After what felt like an eternity - he finally spoke.  
“Please follow me, Porpentina.”

He walked to the edge of the room and waited at a door for her to follow him. Tina exchanged desperate glances with Newt and Queenie before moving over to Grindelwald, refusing to back down.

The door closed behind them and Grindelwald grabbed Tina by her lapels and slammed her against the wall. He roughly pressed his hand to her mouth as she went to protest.   
“Uh uh, none of that.” He whispered. “I would have thought you would have learned by now that you need to do as I say.” Tina was furious. Tina forced his hand away from her lips.   
“If he suffers at your hands I’ll kill you myself.” She spat, her face bright red.

Slowly, Grindelwald took her injured hand in his own and cradled it.   
“Now, Tina. I show you mercy.” He ran his fingers along her palm and her wound sealed closed. “I could have killed you. I only need Scamander. But having you allows me to control him.”   
“I am not a block of meat!” Tina retorted.   
“No.” Grindelwald smiled, taking his hand to her cheek. “You are beautiful, strong and a very talented witch.”   
“Stop.” Tina hissed, not falling for his flattery.   
“I watched you for months at MACUSA. I used to pity you. But then I released your potential – that night, when the Obscurial escaped.” He said.   
“What do you want from me?” Tina asked.   
“Behave yourself, Porpentina…” He whispered before taking her arm and apparating them both back into her cell, where two beds were now visible against the side walls. He let her go and then disappeared, leaving her to wait for Newt to be returned to her in the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

After his guests had pattered away from the dining room, Grindelwald sent Newt back to his cell so that he was alone with Queenie.   
“I’ll deal with you later.” He ran a hand through Newt’s curls before letting Rosier lead him away.  

The young woman with her now deflated golden curls stood at the other end of the room, her head hung low; pretending to find her shoes terribly fascinating.   
“Come with me.” Gellert said softly, knowing she would hear him regardless. He strode out of the room and she had no choice but to follow.

They reached the master bedroom and Queenie froze.   
“I know what you did to Tina.” She said. “I heard everything.” Grindelwald turned to her and took her hand coercively.  
“Yes, your sister resisted my affections.” He drew small circles on her palm. “I trust you will not make the same mistake again.” Queenie didn’t say anything as he examined her body with his gaze. He moved his hands to her shoulders and gently spun her around so her back was facing him. He lifted her coat from her shoulders and discarded it on the floor. He wrapped his arms possessively around her stomach and pulled her against him. She could feel the bulge of his crotch pressing against her lower back.   
_Don’t be so appalled. When we are finished tonight you won’t even know yourself._ His words frightened Queenie and the man did not hesitate to begin unzipping the back of her dress. He slid it down her body, revealing her undergarments, allowing the dark green fabric to pool at her ankles. He ran his hands down her sides, collecting the sensation of her porcelain skin. He inhaled deeply though his nose and stepped away.   
_Take off your shoes._ She obeyed and awkwardly bent down so she could unbuckle her heels. _Good girl._ When her shoes sat neatly beside her, Gellert moved close to her again.

He watched her pale chest rise and fall with each breath and knew she was still afraid. He did not want her to fear him. Not in this moment anyway. He pressed two fingers to her forehead and muttered a spell that sent a golden glow around her skull like a crown, interweaving with her shimmering curls.

_Join me._ He said making his way over to the bed. Queenie felt a wave of calm overcome her and she allowed a tender smile to cross her face. Her eyes were glazed as her mind exited the room. She stepped closer to her master and he took her by the hips as he sat down. His glimmering princess. He reached up and unfastened her bra and removed it from her chest. His mouth dropped open as he fully observed her beauty. Her perky breasts stared back at him at eye level as he sat before her on the bed.   
“My princess.” He said out loud. “Oh how beautiful you are…” Queenie let out a soft giggle as he pulled her to sit across his lap, a leg on either side of his hips. Her golden crown sparked as he leaned forward and kissed her. She accepted it passively, but tightened her grip on his suit jacket as his hands explored her back. Soon he turned her over so she lay on her back. She smiled purely up at him as he unbuckled his belt, he was unable to wait any longer. He gently removed her panties before parting her thighs and letting himself in. Queenie gripped the fabric of the sheets tightly as she moaned in pleasure.

However, it was only her primal instincts that were responding. Her thoughts and emotions were kept locked behind her golden crown, like a gate – guarding her consciousness.

\-----=-= O =-=-----

When Newt was pushed through the cell door, Tina immediately rose from her place seated on the edge of a bed. She raced towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.   
“Credence is here.” He said to her. She was nodding viciously.  
“He’s been here the whole time. We need to get him out of here.” Tina exclaimed. “Grindelwald will use him.”  
“And that woman, Nagini. There is no known cure for her condition but I imagine this is not a safe place for her to be to make her final transformation.” Newt spluttered out his words. Tina paused, trying to find his gaze.   
“Newt… what are we going to do? We aren’t kept with Queenie so it’s near impossible to try and orchestrate an escape.”   
“Dumbledore.” Newt responded.   
“What about him?” Tina asked, frustrated. “He would totally sacrifice us for his cause wouldn’t he?”   
“We don’t know that, Tina.” Newt gently placed a hand on her neck. “Until circumstances arise for us to get out of here, we must trust that he will come.” Tina stepped away, angry at the situation. Newt interpreted that it was anger at him and fell silent. He tried to begin sentences, but his words vanished into the back of his throat as he tried to speak. Instead, he moved to sit on the bed beside her. She was crying. He placed his hand on top of her.

“I’m not upset at you, Newt.” She sobbed. “I just want Queenie to be safe… and I need you to be safe.” She intertwined their fingers. “The two of you, and now Jacob. You’re my whole world… No one apart from Queenie cares for me the way you do.” She spluttered. “Mercy Lewis, I am pathetic.”   
“Tina, look at me.” Newt plucked up courage. “You are not pathetic, nor are you weak.” Tears begun to form in his own eyes. “And I care about you so deeply. Mostly likely more deeply than you know…”

Tina turned to face him, her eyes filled with hope, the corners of her mouth twitching into a small smile.   
“Newt-“ His lips were on hers. Their excited breaths filled the room. Tina’s hands found their way to his face and Newt tightened his grip on her fingers. They deepened their kiss before pulling away and pressing their foreheads together. An ecstatic smile came across Tina’s face and Newt’s embarrassed smile turned to reassurance.   
“We will get Queenie and the others and we will survive this.” Newt whispered, his breath brushing against her face. “I promise.”


	6. Chapter 6

Dumbledore calmly approached the man waiting for him in the alleyway.   
“You have what I asked for?” The man said, his voice deep.   
“Of course.” Albus replied, placing a heavy coin purse in the man’s hand.   
“On your way then.” The man gestured, taking a pocket watch from inside his coat. He held it before Dumbledore and it began to swing from side to side. He took a deep breath and reached out to grab it. The clock face came to life and the hands spun wildly. Immediately the walls around him spun upside down and he was thrown into the air. He stepped forward and emerged on a cobbled street in Paris; rehearsed, as if traveling by portkey was an everyday occurrence.

“There we are, old friend.” Dumbledore whispered to the empty space, “I’m yours.”

\-----=-= O =-=-----

Grindelwald heard whispers in his head that morning. A familiar voice echoing through an empty street. _Albus._ He thought. He plunged into his own mind, searching for the voice again.   
_“There we are, old friend. I’m yours.”_ He was in Paris, the ignorant man.

He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, still getting used to the lavish bedroom he occupied. Queenie’s naked frame was asleep beside him, her head rested on his arm. His golden crown spell had faded away and Gellert knew that she would be incredibly disorientated when she woke up. He wanted to reward her for her good behaviour. He decided he would let her spend time with her sister, until he had hold of Dumbledore at least.

He quickly unpinned himself from beneath her head, dressed and left the room.

Not soon after he left, Queenie stirred. Her hand raised to her head where a deep ache resided. She felt the soft sheets against her skin. Then she realised she was naked and scooped the blanket up to cover herself. She looked around the room, she was in Grindelwald’s bedroom. Her breathing quickened. She listened out for Tina, but her mind was asleep. Confident that she was alone she stepped out of the bed to find her clothing. She let out a shrill gasp as the door swung open without a knock. She ducked back behind the bed as Rosier entered.   
“Good, you’re awake.” She looked nonplussed. “I’ll take you to your sister.” Queenie covered herself with her arms as she picked up her underwear, dress and shoes. Just as she managed to hook her coat over her arm Rosier grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the room. Queenie was horrified that she wasn’t allowed to dress. She read Rosier’s mind and found that she thought Queenie looked cute that way. Unnerved, Queenie began to cry.   
“Please let me get dressed…” Queenie begged. The woman ignored her. Finally, they reached the door to the cell. Rosier tapped her wand against the door and it swung open. Without touching her, Vilda let her walk inside.

“Tina?” Queenie muttered, her eyes struggling to adjust. She heard rustling as someone woke up in the darkness.   
“Oh my god, Queen!” Tina raced over as soon as she heard her voice. Her hands fell on Queenie’s bare skin. “What happened to you?” Newt was awake now as well but her quickly turned away to give her some privacy. Queenie had begun to shake as she dropped all her clothing on the floor.   
“Aw Queen.” Tina pulled her sister’s slender body into a loving embrace.   
“Teenie, I don’t remember much. But I woke up in his bed and I was naked.” Queenie said. “And I’m so sore…” She looked down between her legs.   
“Did he hurt you?” Queenie shook her head, but Tina was outraged. How dare he touch her sister? She regrouped herself in order to be strong for her.   
“Let’s get you dressed, huh?” Tina leaned down and picked Queenie’s underwear off the floor. Slowly, she helped a blank Queenie step into her panties and she clipped up her bra for her. She threw the dress over her head and pulled it down over her body. She zipped up the dress and embraced her again. She hadn’t dressed her sister since she was a baby.   
“There you go. You’re safe now, sweetheart.” Tina whispered. Queenie erupted into sobs. Tina felt Newt approach her from behind and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, supporting her.   
“Newt can you grab her coat? She’s shaking.” Tina turned to Newt. He bent down and lifted the heavy pink covering off the ground. He helped her to slip her arms through the sleeves and she gave him a broken smile.    
“Let’s lay down…” Tina suggested. She led her sister over to the bed and lay down, allowing Queenie to place herself in the curve of Tina’s body.

Newt sat down on the other bed and watched the sister’s cuddle. Queenie’s soft sobs filled the space and Newt felt anger and helplessness brew in his chest. That _man_ had now raped both women and there was nothing he could do about it. He swore to himself that he wouldn’t let his anger jeopardise their safety, but he was overcome by the sudden desire to pound his fists into Grindelwald’s face.

\-----=-= O =-=-----

Albus looked down at the parchment he had pulled from his coat pocket. Newt was still being tortured on repeat in the frame.

This was his fault. He had let the young man wander into danger that was out of his depth and now he must be the one to face Grindelwald.

_Look to the right…_ A voice projected inside his mind. The bricks of the wall began to part and a dark dust began to spill out. Dumbledore knew what he was being instructed to do. He looked around him for any muggles before he squeezed his way through the tight space between the blue bricks.  


	7. Chapter 7

He emerged in the main hall of a manor, the windows on one side letting in the early morning light.   
“Expelliarmus!” A woman’s voice yelled. Dumbledore’s wand flew from his hand and into the grip of the woman he recognised to be Vilda Rosier.   
“I assumed Gellert would greet me himself.” Dumbledore assessed. “Where is Newt?”   
“We’ll deal with that soon.” Rosier hissed. “Get on your knees.” She raised her wand higher. Dumbledore calmly obeyed and stepped down so he rested on his knees.   
Rosier spun her wand in the air and ropes snaked up her captive’s body. Only then did Grindelwald enter, pulling Newt along on a leash. His wrists were bound in front of him and a heavy gag sat between his lips. His eyebrows raised as soon as he saw Dumbledore, not having believed that he would actually come.

“Albus…” Grindelwald purred.   
“Release your prisoners, and then we can talk.” Dumbledore replied.   
“I don’t think so.” Grindelwald summoned a chair so he could sit before the man. He sat, and then pulled Newt down so he kneeled beside him, his head forced to rest on the blonde man’s leg. Newt let out a small grunt as he resisted the physical contact. Grindelwald held a fist of Newt’s hair as he continued to chat. “It was unwise of you to come here, Albus. Not very good self-preservation instincts, this one.” He directed to Newt, who huffed as the man pulled at his curls.  
“You need to stop this war before it begins, Gellert.” Albus cut to the chase. “Tens of thousands will perish at your hands and you will never achieve the harmony you desire. The non-wizarding world is not ready.” Dumbledore know he could try to escape, but he did not want to risk further endangering Newt.   
“Hush…” Grindelwald shushed the man, extending a finger. “Having you here is the only way to stop you from spoiling everything, Albus. Isn’t it obvious?” He let the words linger. “Don’t you remember what we once had?” He rose and left Newt by the chair as he approached the professor.   
“I am well aware of your sexual orientations, Gellert, as you are aware of mine – but those days are over between us.” Albus replied. Newt was terribly confused.

Grindelwald slowly knelt down in front of Dumbledore, their faces only inches apart.   
“It’s not over until I say it is.” He grabbed him by the sides of his face and roughly planted a kiss on Dumbledore. When Albus was the first to pull away, Gellert whipped around to Newt. “Crucio!” The unforgivable curse struck Newt in the chest, sending him toppling over in agony.

\-----=-= O =-=-----

“Tina! Newt’s hurting!” Queenie exclaimed jumping out of bed.   
“What?” Tina replied, “Can you hear what’s going on?”  
“No, but I know he is in great pain.” Queenie squeezed her eyes shut.  
“We have to get to him! We can’t live like this.” Tina charged over to the door and began ramming her shoulder into it, forever grateful that it opened outwards. “Come on!” She shouted.

Again and again she hit herself against the door. Grindelwald was distracted enough that he wouldn’t come and stop her so the threw all of her effort into it.

BANG!

Finally, the door crashed open, one of the hinges snapped in half. She turned and grabbed Queenie’s hand.   
“Let’s go!”

They ran down the winding corridors of the manor until they found themselves at the door to the main hall, where Newt’s screams were coming from.   
“Ah!” Queenie clutched her forehead and Tina knew she was feeling an extension of Newt’s pain. Then she saw him – standing at the end of the corridor. Credence. Tina gasped and tried to wave him over, but instead he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out three wands. Tina, Queenie and Newt’s wands.   
“Come with us.” Tina whispered. Credence shook his head before throwing the wands across the room and into Tina’s outstretched hand. “Credence, please!” She begged, her face going red. He shook his head again before backing away and vanishing from view.   
“We have to move now; Newt can’t hang on much longer.” Queenie said. Tina gathered her breath before peeking into the room. They would need to disarm Grindelwald and Rosier and somehow subdue Grindelwald so he couldn’t use wand-less magic. She handed Queenie her wand.   
“Okay, you take Rosier.” Tina instructed. “Ready?” Queenie nodded. “Go!”

The women sped into the room, firing disarming and stunning spells at their oppressors. Queenie managed to knock Rosier to the ground and held her there with a force field spell but Tina was still duelling with Grindelwald. Newt was released from his torture and he weakly crawled over to Dumbledore.

No one had ever duelled with Grindelwald and managed to stay standing for this long. Blue bolts shot from the end of both wands and collided with each other between their wielders. Tina redirected all of his attempts at stunning her and kept moving around so she was a harder target. Gellert knew he had to play dirty. He used his free hand to magically pull Tina’s feet out from under her, sending her to the ground. He shot a binding spell and Queenie and she fell over, screaming Tina’s name. Grindelwald took his time approaching Tina, keeping her body pressed to the ground with the magic from his hand. She groaned in effort as she tried to fight it.   
“Step away, Gellert!” Dumbledore shouted.   
“Or what?” he spat back, staying focused on his terrified Tina. They all watched as Grindelwald bent down and wrapped his hands around Tina’s throat. He released her from her body bind so she could fight back, he liked it that way. Tina’s legs thrashed as she desperately fought for her life.  
“You’re pathetic, Tina. Always fighting against me.” He pressed his hands down harder forcing Tina to release a choking sound. “Always turning up where you’re least wanted!” Her arms were pinned under his legs as she gagged for air.  
“Ahh!” Newt cried out, but Dumbledore took hold of the leash to prevent him from intervening.   
“No. Look!” Albus said directing Newt’s attention to the head of the room.

A black cloud flew towards Grindlewald, violently knocking him backwards. Credence had his arm extended a dark force whipping from his palm. He pinned Grindelwald to the wall and pounded him with his Obscurial abilities. Tina scrambled to her knees, gasping for air and clawing at her neck. She turned to Credence. His collar was searing hot.   
“Credence stop!” Tina cried out, her voice weak.  
“We need him alive.” Dumbledore exclaimed, freeing himself from his bonds. Tina extended her arms to Credence.   
“It’s alright.” She said. “I know what this man did to you and I truly am so sorry.” Tears began running down the boy’s cheeks.  
“He’s listening to you, Tina.” Queenie piped up. “You’re getting through.”   
“Credence.” Tina breathed, trying to sooth him. Memories from that night in the subway rushing back. She slowly moved over to him and he closed his palms, letting his arms fall to his side.

Grindelwald was dropped to the ground from his place high on the wall and the sound of a bone snapping filled the room. Grindelwald screamed and clutched his leg, just above where it was bent at an unnatural angle. Tina smiled at the boy and he made eye contact with her. She grabbed her wand and removed the collar revelling swollen burn marks around his neck.   
“My sister can heal this…” She said, smiling softly.

Dumbledore freed Newt before approaching Grindelwald. Without a word, he hit him with a stunning spell and he was knocked unconscious, his eyes rolling backwards before closing.

 

Queenie gently twisted her wand in certain places around Credence’s neck to sooth his burns. He was completely in shock and did not respond to anyone speaking to him.   
“Queenie, do you think you could listen and find out what happened to him here?” Tina asked her.   
“I’ll try my best, but he doesn’t really feel like sharing right now.” Queenie replied. Tina squeezed her sister’s shoulder before moving over to Dumbledore who was standing over Grindelwald and Rosier’s unconscious bodies. He had bound their limbs as a precaution.   
“You did good work, Goldstein.” He said. Tina simply nodded in gratitude, seeing Newt talking to Nagini on the other side of the room. She saw him hand her a small pouch of herbs before awkwardly shaking her hand. He was trying to help her. As Nagini made her way over to Credence, Tina approached Newt.

“Are you alright?” She asked, wanting to hold his hand. Nerves overcame her and she withdrew her hand before Newt could notice. He nodded, trying to choose his words.   
“I… I thought I was going to lose you.” He turned to face her.   
“So did I.” Tina said, “When he came to take you this morning, I was distraught. Queenie had to calm me using her abilities which I normally do not allow her to do under any circumstance.” She giggled a little.   
“He had you. He was killing you…” Newt took her hand and Tina shivered from the sensation. “If it wasn’t for Credence…” His eyes filled with tears.  
“Newt, it’s alright.” The man began to cry and Tina welcomed him onto her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same, squeezing her tightly. He was warm and she could feel his muscles beneath his shirt. He was shaking.   
“I don’t really know how to put this…” Tina whispered into his curls. “But… I think I love you.” Newt’s sobbing ceased for a moment as he absorbed the information.   
“I think… I love you too.” He replied, his face still buried in her neck.

Very gently, Tina lifted his head and guided his lips to hers, initiating a kiss. The tears on their cheeks connected as their kiss deepened and Newt pulled Tina closer, his hands softly sitting on her lower back. They explored each other tenderly and respectfully, comforting each other with the contact.

\-----=-= O =-=-----

“What comes next?” Newt asked as he sat beside Tina on the exterior steps of the manor as they waited for MACUSA to turn up to re-collect their prisoner.   
“I have a lot of paperwork to file and we will all need to be interviewed…” She sighed. “It’s going to be painful.” She knew they were all going to have to relive their experiences in the manor for the MACUSA officials.   
“But we will have each other.” Newt said. “Besides, I am going to be in more strife than you because I wasn’t even supposed to leave England.” Tina leaned her head on Newt’s shoulder.   
“There will be a public trial for Grindelwald.” She changed the subject. “We will be expected to attend to testify against him.” Newt nodded. “I don’t want Queenie to have to go through that again.” She exhaled.   
“You will be there to support her.” Newt said. “And I will be there to support you.”  
“But she helped him! She could be charged.” Tina exclaimed, becoming panicked.   
“He blackmailed her, Tina. And after all she’s been through now, surely…” He tried to look on the bright side, but Tina just buried her head in his chest as a carriage drawn by Thestrals appeared on the horizon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some domestic Newtina to celebrate the tickets for CoG being released!

Tina woke to the sound of Queenie’s terrified screams filling the bedroom. She leapt out of bed and reached for the distressed woman. Her sister kicked and flailed her arms as she tried to bat Tina’s comforting hug away, petrified and still trapped in her nightmare. Tina managed to slip behind Queenie and wrap her arms around her, taking a gentle hold on her wrists, stopping her from injuring herself. An action she had to do when Queenie suffered from night terrors as a child.  
“Wake up, hun.” Tina soothed. Queenie whimpered and struggled for a moment before finally waking.   
“Ah!” Her breathing quickened. “Teenie! He was on top of me! He... he was inside me. I couldn’t fight him!” Tina felt her sister’s forehead and found she was boiling, sweat dripping down from her hairline.   
“It’s alright! He can’t hurt you anymore.” Tina let Queenie sink back against her. “You’re safe.”   
“Grindelwald…” Queenie sobbed. “Oh god!”

“Is everything alright?” Newt stood at the door, his light blue flannel pyjamas also drenched in sweat. He must have been able to hear the cries from his place on the sofa. Tina was struggling to hold herself together so she extended her hand out to him. Newt bowed his head and side-stepped into the room. He took Tina’s hand and bent down beside her. He looked at Queenie who was shivering in Tina’s arms.   
“I could give her something if you like.” He suggested.   
“I think that might be best.” Tina agreed. He gestured that he would return before springing up to retrieve his case.

 

Newt was beside himself when he found his case unopened in Rosier’s quarters of their temporary prison. He actually cried, although he didn’t let anyone witness it.

 

He returned to the bedside holding out a vile containing a pink syrup-like liquid.  
“Tina?” Queenie said quietly, seeking comfort. Tina moved to sit beside her sister and ran her hands through her hair.   
“Uh, Queenie… this will help you sleep.” Newt held out the vile. Queenie reached out her hand but she was trembling violently. Tina took it from Newt, their fingers lingering on each other’s for a moment.   
“Here, honey.” Tina tilted Queenie’s head back with a finger beneath her chin and helped her to drink the syrup. A warm glow came into her cheeks and the fear in her eyes evaporated. “There you go.” Tina and Newt both helped Queenie sink back under the covers and within seconds her eyes fluttered closed.

“Tea?” Tina offered, turning to Newt, who nodded. She slipped her fingers against his waiting hand and let him lead her into the kitchen. They left Queenie gently snoring as Tina boiled the kettle. Newt opened his arms and Tina let him embrace her. She rested her chin on his shoulder and let herself relax.   
“She will be alright.” Newt reassured.   
“Hopefully the memories will grow faint soon.” Tina said, repressing her own reflections of Grindelwald violating her.   
“Give it time.” Newt said.

The kettle squealed and Tina poured two cups of tea. She dripped a tiny bit of milk into Newt’s mug before placing it down on the bench beside him. Newt noted that Tina took her tea black. He moved to stand in front of her and took her by the hands, sensing her distress. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his.   
“What time is it?” Tina asked, finally noticing that it was still dark outside. Newt turned to see the grandmother clock on the mantelpiece.   
“It is four o’clock.” Newt chuckled. Tina sighed, knowing it was unlikely that she would get back to sleep.   
“Will you read to me?” She asked, thinking of something that would relax her.   
“Of course.” Newt replied. “I um… have my book with me if that helps.”   
“I’d like that… very much.” Tina smiled.

\-----=-= O =-=-----

Queenie woke up with the sun streaming in through her bedroom window. She rubbed her eyes and let out a huge yawn. She barely remembered the events of the early morning, but the stinging in her eyes told her that she had been crying. She looked over to the opposite bed and saw Tina’s cover’s turned back and the bed empty. She quickly got out of bed and trotted out of the room.

She instantly saw two heads peeking over the back of the sofa. Tina’s dark bob was nestled on Newt’s shoulder. She gasped cheerfully and made her way around to get a look. Excitement for her sister fluttered through her as she saw that Tina and Newt were snuggled against each other on the couch, Newt’s arm wrapped around her shoulders, their feet up on the ottoman and Newt’s book sitting on her lap. Their chests rose up and down in near synchronisation. There were two empty tea cups sitting beside them. Queenie took a mental picture as she observed their blissful expressions. Eye’s closed and small smiles on their faces.   
“Aw Teenie…” She whispered, turning back to the bedroom to let them sleep a little longer.


	9. Chapter 9

The apartment was a stressful mess as it’s occupants prepared for the coming day. It was the day Grindelwald was to be publically tried in front of a council of leaders from MACUSA, the French Ministry and the Ministry of Magic from England, as well as the general public of wizards.

Tina was scrambling to make breakfast as Queenie sat behind her dressing table, applying make-up and trying not to have another panic attack.   
“Where’s Newt?” Tina asked after placing three plates of poached eggs on the table.   
“Um, I think he’s down in his case.” Queenie responded while brushing rouge to her cheeks.

The dark haired woman placed her coat on the back of her chair and quickly made her way over to the base of the sofa, where Newt’s case lay on the floor. She knocked on the top before opening it and stepping inside. She hadn’t entered his case in a very long time.   
“Newt?” She said as she descended the stairs. He wasn’t in his workshop. “Breakfast is ready and we can’t be late.”   
“I’m coming.” She heard from outside the small hut. She exited and wandered around the back where she found Newt sitting on the edge of the decking. There was a small creature in his hands. It was a baby Diricrawl, a rainbow coloured bird with huge eyes.   
“Newt-“ Tina began before releasing Newt was completely hunched over and his back was heaving up and down rapidly. “Hey…” She sat down beside him, “It’s going to be alright, just like you said last night.” She wrapped one arm around him and cupped his hands with the other, eliciting an excited chirp from the Diricrawl. Newt nodded.   
“I’m just… anxious.” Newt said shakily. “I am terrified of public speaking and this… trial… is going to involve a lot of it and my words will have consequences and so will yours and so will Queenie’s.”   
“Oh Newt…” Tina replied, resting her head on his shoulder.   
“What if they don’t believe us… about what he did you to and your sister?” Newt said. “I don’t know about here, but in England cases of sexual assault rarely have a fair outcome for the victim.” Tina rubbed his back.  
“I guess we will just have to have faith that his other offences with bring him down. You know, abduction is a serious crime, as is torturing someone.” She let out a nervous chuckle. “Come on, breakfast is getting cold.”

\-----=-= O =-=-----

The room where the trial would take place was massive in scale. There was a stage in the centre with a cage in the middle, where Grindelwald would be kept. There were chairs on either side of that, for witnesses, and in front of that was a long table where the leaders of the council will sit. Surrounding the circular stage were hundreds of bench seats. Around and around, up and up. The people on the stage would not be able to see those sitting in the upper most seats. It was like being in the eye of a vortex.

Queenie, Tina and Newt were ushered in and told to sit in the first ring of seating. Newt held his case with one hand and gripped Tina’s hand with the other. Tina had her other arm wrapped around her sister’s waist, comforting her with the intimate touch. Queenie was wearing a musk pink coat with a modest black dress underneath. Tina was sporting the same deep blue trench coat she had worn in Paris and Newt looked the same as he always does, his blue coat wrapped around him like an armour coating.

Slowly, the room began to fill. Witches and wizards filtered into the room dressed in vibrant colours that seemed inappropriate for the occasion. After over forty minutes of sitting in silence, Newt finally saw the council enter the chamber. Their deep purple, almost black robes trailed behind them as they found their place behind their desk. Tina scoffed for a moment as it sunk in that the council consisted of seven old white men. Newt noticed Dumbledore quietly slip into the room and take a seat quite a few rows from the front behind a woman with a large green hat.

“The proceeding will now begin. Bring in the accused.” The man sitting in the centre seat ordered, his voice booming throughout the room. All heads turned to the entrance, where Grindelwald was escorted in by a parade of guards. His ornate clothes had been stripped from him and now he was dressed in a plain black shirt and trousers. The guards locked him into the cage and shackled his hands between the bars. Newt noticed there were incantation markings drawn on the back of his hands. He assumed it was to prevent him from using and wand-less magic. Moments later, Rosier was pulled in, also dressed in black. She fought roughly against the guards that held her as they forced her to sit down in a chair beside the cage. With a flick of a wand large tendrils wrapped themselves around her limbs, securing her to the chair. She groaned in pain as they tightened with every movement she made. She glanced at Grindelwald and he gave her a strangely reassuring look.

“Gellert Grindelwald you are here today to answer for your crimes alongside one Vilda Rosier who has aided and abetted you. This trial is now in session.” There was the clanging of a bell and the event had begun.

There was a long listing of all of the horrific act he had supposedly committed being read out by a member of the council, all without concrete evidence. After a few minutes of this, Tina snapped out of her daze.   
“And now for these most recent charges, abduction with intention to injure or kill another being.” Grindelwald turned smugly to his three escapees. “First in question, Newton Scamander.” Tina squeezed his hand as he rose from his seat. His eyes were cloudy as he made his way down to the stage where a guard directed him to take a seat on the other side of the cage to Rosier. He was relieved when no tendrils wrapped themselves around him and he sat with his hands nervously in his lap.   
“Mr Scamander, please describe the circumstances that brought you to Paris, directly disobeying your denied travel permit.” There were hushed whispers all around the room as Newt pre-formed his sentences in his mind.

“I believed that those I cared about where in grave danger.” He knew better than to mention that Dumbledore had sent him. “I needed to make sure no harm came to them and I failed.” He turned to Tina.   
“Yes, and please describe the night of your abduction.” The man asked. Newt went into the details of that night, taking about how he retrained them and tortured them before sexually assaulting the Goldsteins. His words were brave, but he still shook with nerves. He protectively crossed one leg over the other and folded his arms as he continued to speak.   
“Thank you Mr Scamander. We will take your account into consideration.” Newt rose from his seat and went to return to the bench next to Tina.

_You think I will be executed for this don’t you? You are wrong, Scamander._ Grindelwald’s voice invaded his mind.   
_You can’t stop me._ Queenie gasped as she saw Newt’s expression. She instinctually got up and went to exclaim what was happening but Gellert halted her train of thought.   
_I don’t think so, my sweet._ He whispered to her.  
“Queenie?” Tina took her sister by the hand and guided her to sit, her mouth was hanging open as if she was about to say something. “Are you okay?” Queenie’s mouth opened and shut as her mind went completely blank.  
_That’s right. Sit back down, my love._   
_Leave me alone!_ Queenie projected back and a smug expression fell on Grindelwald’s face.   
“What’s going on?” Tina asked Newt as he grew close.

The situation was interrupted by a man’s voice, “Porpentina Goldstein, please make your way to the stand.”


	10. Chapter 10

Queenie only stared blankly at her sister as Tina gave her a questioning expression. Newt returned and took Tina’s place on the bench as she made her way to the stage.   
“What happened?” Tina asked Newt again as she slowly walked away, but he did not reply. “Newt?” She hissed as a guard gently place a hand on her back to encourage her to the stand.   
“Hey, don’t touch me!” Tina snapped, pulling herself away from the man. She found her way to her seat and sat down with a huff. She was terrible at hiding her concern.

“Miss Goldstein, would you please describe the events of your capture from your own point of view?” Tina swallowed and cleared her throat. Grindelwald was smiling at her. Tina began to recount the story but as she spoke her words became muddled and she felt a great cloud swarm into her mind. Her forehead began to sting and she clutched at it with her fingers. When she regained herself she found it incredibly difficult to recall any of the events on her assault. He was inside her head.  
“He… uh… Grindelwald.” Tina stuttered. “I think…” her words were trailing off. She could picture what happened inside her mind but words refused to come to her lips.

“Well, thank you Miss Goldstein. Perhaps the court will take a brief recess for you to collect yourself.”

Tina suddenly realised that there were heavy tears dripping down her cheeks. Rosier grinned at her from across the room as she ran back into Newt’s arms. She struggled to form words.   
“He’s… doing… something.” She said. Newt nodded, gripping her arm tightly.   
“He’s trying to stop you testifying.” He replied.   
“Teen, don’t worry. When I speak, I won’t let him get to me…” Queenie’s voice trembled.   
“Are you sure?” Tina asked. Queenie’s expression was determined as she nodded.

“The court now calls upon Queenie Goldstein.” The judge’s voice boomed. Queenie smoothly trotted over to the stand and sat delicately in the seat, her head held high. She put up every protective wall she could muster to try and keep Grindelwald out of her mind. She managed to explain almost everything.   
“He separated me from my sister upon our arrival, where he then forced himself upon me. Dissatisfied with my unwillingness, he tortured Tina until her received affection from me. Then that same night he took Tina away and raped her. The next night he hexed me and forced me to have non-consensual sex with him which I wouldn’t have remembered without the help of my sister.” Queenie’s voice was unwavering as she spoke, but she was interrupted by the judge.   
“There is no need for such vulgar language in this court.”   
“But it’s true!” Queenie said.   
“That it yet to be decided.”   
“Are you serious?” Queenie rose from her chair. “After all we’ve said and you still don’t believe us?” Her face was turning red and Tina wanted to do nothing more than run to hug her.

Suddenly, all the passion drained from Queenie’s face. Her eyes flickered upwards and she fell to the ground, her head slamming into the stone floor.   
“Queenie!” Tina screamed and vaulted herself over the wooden barrier separating them. She slid across the floor to her sister where the guards had begun to gather. Foam had begun to spill from the small woman’s mouth.   
“Queenie! No, no, no!” Tina panted, pushing her sister onto her side so she wouldn’t choke on anything in her throat. The side of her head had a small cut and fresh blood was pouring out. She was about to call out to Newt but he was already at her side. He tapped his and to Queenie’s temple and the cut immediately sealed itself. Queenie had begun to convulse, her body shifting and jolting violently.   
“Help me!” Tina begged at the crowd of shocked onlookers. “My sister needs a healer!”

The room went dark as a thick black cloud began to circle the space. Tina could only see two feet in front of her, allowing her to see Queenie and Newt but no one else.   
“Tina!” Newt called out, taking hold of her arm. He pulled her against him as the cloud thickened, rendering them all blind. Sounds of chaos filled the space in the darkness and within seconds the cloud faded away, sinking to the floor before dissolving. Tina looked down to see Queenie’s seizure had stopped and she lay on the stone, muttering nonsense, her eyes pressed shut. Tina bent down and wrapped her arms around her sister, words of prayer to anyone flowing from her lips.

“Newt.” Dumbledore had made his way over. “Grindelwald is gone.” Newt rose and looked towards the cage, to see it empty and the shackles that previously held the accused lay still closed against the bars. Rosier’s chair also sat empty.   
“We need to act fast, come with me.” Albus said.   
“But…” Newt turned to Tina who was cradling Queenie in her arms.   
“They will be fine. Queenie will be well looked after.” Newt turned to Tina, who gave him a small nod, knowing he had leave. Newt stepped closer to Dumbledore and took his arm. With a whipping sound they both aparated from the site.

\-----=-= O =-=-----

“Queenie, can you hear me?” Tina sat at her sister’s bedside in the medical wing of MACUSA. Queenie’s eyes were firmly closed and it looked like she was trapped in a horrible nightmare. Tina tightened her gip on Queenie’s hand and let her head fall onto the blankets of the bed next to her sister’s torso. Tears fell from Tina’s face onto the white quilt as she began to sob.   
“I’m sorry baby!” She whispered.

Suddenly Queenie’s fingers twitched in Tina’s hand and loosened before tightening like a vice. She let out a huge gasp, as if she had just come out of the water after a long dive. Her torso pushed forwards as she pulled herself up. Queenie spluttered and liquid flew from her mouth before she was able to speak. Her voice was panicked.   
“I know where he is!”


	11. Chapter 11

“Flamel! He’s going after Nicholas Flamel!” Queenie’s voice was rough as she managed to get the words out.   
“Queen, are you sure?” Tina asked, squeezing her sister’s hand.   
“Yes. Certain. It’s the last thing I saw in my mind before Grindelwald knocked me out.” Queenie said. “He must have known that I saw and had to stop me from seeing anything else.”   
“We have to tell Newt.” Tina said. “But I have no idea where he went.” Tina’s face was going red as she tried to think up a solution.

“The safe house!” She suddenly blurted out. “Flamel is bound to still be there.”   
“I wanna come with you.” Queenie said, trying to get up from the bed. Tina could see how weak she still was as her limbs trembled beneath her.   
“No honey, you have to rest.” Tina tried to make her lay back down.   
“It’s not safe for you to go alone…” Queenie protested.   
“I’ll be fine!” Tina said stoically.   
“Teen, I know how scared you are of him.” Queenie said.   
“Please don’t read my mind.” Tina replied, the sentence that had crossed her lips tens of times over the years.   
“Sorry Teen, but I’m scared too.” Queenie’s lip trembled.   
“You aren’t strong enough… and I can’t lose you.” Tears swelled in Tina’s eyes. Queenie knew she had lost this battle to her sister and gave a resigned smile.   
“Well, be safe… and stay vigilant…” She said softly. “I love you.” Tina pulled her sister into a tight embrace.   
“I love you too, and I won’t let anything else happen to you… ever.” Tina whispered into Queenie’s curls. She kissed her forehead and wiped the tears from her pale cheeks. “I’ll see you soon, I promise.”

\-----=-= O =-=-----

Tina left the hospital and immediately tried to think of a way to get herself back to Paris. She stood in the middle of the busy streets looking around desperately as crowds of people pushed passed her. It was too far a distance to risk apparating; she could tear herself to pieces in the process. No, no, no. The clock was ticking she had to move fast.

_Portkey! Of course!_ She quickly made her way into an alleyway so that she could apparate under the cover of the shadows.

\-----=-= O =-=-----

She emerged outside of an old storefront that looked like it had been well abandoned. But Tina knew it was still in operation. She made her way inside and saw a middle-aged woman sitting behind a desk with her feet up. She was reading a beauty magazine.

“Ruth?” Tina said urgently. Her informant looked up from her magazine as flickered her long eyelashes at Tina.   
“Auror Goldstein, what a pleasant surprise.” She said plainly, nonplussed to have a MACUSA official in her store.   
“I need to get to Paris.” Tina said.   
“I’m wonderful thank you for asking.” Ruth pushed a silver curl behind her ear without looking up.   
“I’m sorry, Ruth, but this is quite urgent.” Tina tried to remain composed. “I really need to get to Paris as soon as possible. Can you help me?” Ruth finally placed her magazine down on the desk and directed her attention to the tall woman standing before her.   
“Yes. For a price.” Tina immediacy moved to grab her purse. “I don’t want your money, girl.” Ruth smiled seductively. “Come here.” She gestured with her finger where she wanted Tina to stand. Tina, suddenly anxious, did as she was told. Ruth rose from her chair and looked up into Tina’s eyes. Although she was at least fifteen years older than the auror, she was a head shorter.   
“Kiss me.” Ruth said simply.   
“What?” Tina scoffed.   
“Kiss me, or no Paris for Porpentina.” Ruth laughed and Tina realised she was being serious.

Tina slowly bowed her head a little and the predatory lesbian look her by the cheeks and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. Ruth moaned as they pulled apart, her face was glowing.   
“Thank you, my dear” Blushing, Ruth brought her fingers to her lips, savouring the moment. Tina pitied her, living in a society where it was forbidden to express herself honestly, forced to manipulate others into giving her something that should be a basic right. To feel loved.

“Take this one.” Ruth lead Tina into the back of the store. On a shelf labelled ‘Europe’ lay a small music box. An intricate design of a horse was carved onto the outside.   
“Safe travels.” Ruth said before leaving Tina alone.   
“Thank you.” Tina said to Ruth’s back. The older woman simply waved Tina off before slipping back into the front of the store. Tina’s lips formed a soft smile before turning back to the music box. She picked it up off the shelf and twisted the key. She opened it and the tinkle of the song began to play. As the music filled her ears the floor absorbed Tina down into it and the walls around her fell away. Wind swept at her hair and she closed her eyes and she was transported across a continent.

\-----=-= O =-=-----

The safe house wasn’t far from where she landed but she still apparated so she was just outside the door. She ran up the internal stairs and knocked loudly on the door.   
“Mr Flamel!” She shouted. “It’s me, Tina Goldstein! Please open the door, you are in danger!”

The door swung open and Tina was pulled inside by a magical grip. She was thrown across the floor into the apartment. As she tried to stand a wand was pressed into the back of her neck.   
“Don’t move, Goldstein.” It was Rosier. Tina looked up and saw Flamel sitting in a chair, his frail hands resting in his lap and a petrified expression on his face.

“Ah, Porpentina…” Grindelwald purred. “What a pleasure for you to join us.”


	12. Chapter 12

Tina froze as she felt Grindelwald’s boot press into her back.   
“Queenie! Send them here! Grindelwa-ahh” She managed to scream before Rosier roughly gaged her. Gellert flicked his wand and Tina’s wrists were bound behind her. Another swish and she was thrown against the wall of the apartment, her ankles now shackled together and attached by a short chain to the bricks.   
“Mmurphh!” Tina grunted as she struggled against the tightness of her restraints.

“I doubt she would have heard you, my dear. Your sister is still in the United States if I am not mistaken.” Grindelwald said before landing a heavy kick in her stomach. Tina’s vision blurred black around the edges and she moaned in pain.   
“Oh please don’t hurt her…” Flamel begged.  
“You!” Gellert shouted pointing his wand at the aging man, “Shut up!” He kicked her again and Tina felt a rib crack. She screamed in agony as he pounded her body.  

Finally, he stopped. Rosier looked down at Tina as she struggled to breathe. She was trying to say something. As Grindelwald continued to interrogate Flamel, Rosier bent down close to Tina’s face. Though the gag parting her teeth, Tina was mumbling Newt’s name.   
“That’s cute.” Rosier said, pushing hair off Tina’s face. She pressed her hand down on Tina’s throat and squeezed. “I’ve had enough of you interrupting everything.”

\-----=-= O =-=-----

Queenie had been listening. In her fear she was asleep and all her thoughts were focused on listening for Tina’s voice. Anything she might say.

“Dumbledore?” Newt turned to Albus who was sitting beside him on subway train. “I think Queenie is trying to communicate with me.” Dumbledore placed a finger to Newt’s temple.  
“Listen to her, listen closely…” He whispered.

_“He has Tina! She was screaming! There are at the safe house in Paris! Please! He has Tina!”_

Her voice was frantic and pained. Newt turned to Dumbledore who had been listening with him.   
“We need to get back to Paris.”

\-----=-= O =-=-----

Grindelwald was desperate to discover the location of some kind of stone, although he never mentioned it by name, Flamel knew what he was talking about. Despite the constant threats of torture, Flamel refused to give anything away. Gellert was intelligent enough to know that Flamel would not survive any physical attack. While Rosier kept the old man in his chair he waltzed over to Tina.   
“If you refuse to co-operate, I will have no choice but to murder this woman.” He said coldly.   
“No. She knows nothing; you need not involve her.” Gellert flicked his elbow and red sparks collided with Tina’s side sending her into a seizure.

 

“Tina!” Newt’s voice cried out though the pain. Newt was gripping her shoulder. “Hey, it’s alright take it easy. She was no longer bound and she was laying up against the wall.   
“Where is he?” Tina asked.   
“Dumbledore managed to subdue him, he’s being taken to Azkaban right now.” Newt replied.   
“The European prison?”   
“It’s the most secure place for him now.”  
“Rosier?” Newt ducked out of the way to reveal Rosier’s unconscious frame on the other side of the room.   
“We have to take her back to MACUSA. Are you alright?”

Tina assessed her body for injury, immediately discovering her broken rib.  
“Ah, here.” She groaned as she clutched her side.   
“Can you walk?” Newt asked.   
“I’ll be fine.” Tina said, “Can you help me up?” Newt helped to lift her to her feet and she braced against him. She flicked her wand and levitated Rosier off the floor.   
“Do you have a portkey?” She asked.   
“Yes, it’s all been arranged.”   
“Newt.”   
“Yes?”   
“Thanks for coming after me…” Newt simply smiled as he assisted the woman he loved out of the room, letting Rosier trail along behind them.

\-----=-= O =-=-----

Three weeks later:

Tina shifted the sheets as she slipped into the hotel room’s double bed. She pulled the covers right up to her face and smelt the freshly pressed linen. She wriggled her bare toes against the cool material, enjoying the simpleness of the moment as she waited for company.

Seconds later, Newt emerged from the bathroom and smiled over at her, still hiding behind his hair. She patently waited for him to secure his case before finally slipping into the bed beside her. She turned on her side to face him. They shared a smile. Tina leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.   
“I love you, Mr Scamander.” She whispered. Not having the words to reply, Newt rolled so she was beneath him and leant down to kiss her again. Her hands hooked around his waist as one of his traced her jawline. He planted gentle kisses on her cheek, neck and then moved to her collarbone where it was peeking out at the top of her pyjama’s. She moved her hands and began to unbutton the garment, forcing a smile onto Newt’s face. He sat back and lifted off his own shirt before laying down so they could be skin to skin. Tina gripped his back as he gently squeezed her breasts and left kisses on the pale skin of her chest.

They said goodnight by facing each other with their arms linked around the other’s body. Tina had one leg mounted over Newt’s hip, bringing them closer and Newt pulled her against him so that their bare chest’s touched.   
“You are the most important person in my life, Tina.” Newt finally said. Her face lit up. “You are so incredibly beautiful and you are the strongest person I’ve ever known.   
“Newt…” Tina gasped. “You’re an irreplaceable part of my life now. Without you, I wouldn’t be me.” They both giggled at how cheesy they sounded before Tina buried her face in Newt’s chest, letting the steady beat of his heart and the rhythm of his breathing send her into the best night’s sleep she had had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the tough decision to finish the story here because I really wanted to wrap it up before the CoG premiered. I'm sorry if it's not the ending you were hoping for or expecting, but I'm very fond of the final Newtina scene <3


End file.
